


Szef mafii

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [93]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Smut, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>martynaa209: Mam pomysł na a/b/o. Louis jest omega i jest mega słodki. Zakochuje się w nim Harry(alfa)- przywódcą lokalnej mafii. Hazza próbował nie raz bezskutecznie zaprosić Lou na randkę.  Lou dostaje pierwsza gorączkę i zostaje otoczony innymi alfami, Hazz go odbija im i porywa do siebie <3 zapomniałam dopisać: Lou mu odmawia bo się go boi(wie o tym ze pracuje dla mafii) liczę na +18 pod koniec xd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szef mafii

Wygładził swoją czarną koszulkę i mocniej ścisnął fartuch, związany na jego biodrach. Dzisiaj był jego pierwszy dzień pracy, został kelnerem w jednym z londyńskich pubów. Z szerokim uśmiechem wyszedł z zaplecza i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Póki co pub był pusty, otwierali dopiero za 15 minut. Jedynie przy ladzie stał blond chłopak - o ile szatyn dobrze pamiętał, miał na imię Niall. Skierował do niego swoje kroki, z nadzieję, że się zaprzyjaźnią, Liczył na to, że szybko znajdzie tutaj jakichś znajomych, którzy pomogą mu odnaleźć się w mieście.   
Tydzień wcześniej, Louis przybył do Londynu na studia i postanowił sobie znaleźć pracę, aby chociaż trochę odciążyć rodziców. Zajęcia zaczynał dopiero za 3 tygodnie, on jednak postanowił przyjechać wcześniej, aby znaleźć pracę i chociaż trochę poznać Londyn, a przynajmniej okolicę, w której miał mieszkanie i pracę.  
Czas do otwarcia lokalu, spędził na rozmowie z Irlandczykiem. Chłopak był bardzo otwartą i wesołą osobą, a jego szeroki uśmiech potrafił zarażać. Bardzo szybko go polubił i czuł, że zostaną przyjaciółmi.  
Gdy tylko pojawili się pierwsi klienci, szatyn zaczął krążyć pomiędzy stolikami zbierając zamówienia, które dostarczał do kuchni lub Nialla.  
*****  
Grupa składająca się z kilku mężczyzn pojawiła się w pubie. Nagle jakby zrobiło się ciszej i chodź ludzie starali się nie zwracać na nich uwagi, to jednak można było dostrzec jak spoglądają w ich stronę z lękiem. Dopiero, kiedy zajęli swoje stałe miejsca, w rogu pomieszczenia - skąd był idealny widok na cały lokal - reszta wróciła do swoich spraw i towarzyszy.   
Harry wygodnie rozłożył się na swoim miejscu i skanował wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Pomimo tego, że ludzie starali się ich ignorować, widział, że niektórzy co jakiś czas, niepewnie na niego spoglądają. On jednak się tym nie przejmował, wręcz przeciwnie, podobało mu się to, że ludzi się go boją. Miał w garści cały Londyn i uwielbiał to, że może mieć wszystko co tylko zapragnie.   
Spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy. Liam był wpatrzony w swój telefon, prawdopodobnie pisał z Sophią. Kilka dni temu dowiedzieli się, że zostaną rodzicami i Payne stał się trochę nadopiekuńczy. Kędzierzawy nie dziwił się mu, sam zapewni zachowywałby się podobnie. Bardzo chciał mieć rodzinę, problem polegał na tym, że nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniej omegi. Jednak nie tracił nadziei, że w końcu pozna kogoś, komu zaufa na tyle, aby pokazać prawdziwego Stylesa. Nie tego groźnego, wybuchowego i bezlitosnego, którego boi się całe miasto, a tego wrażliwego Harry’ego, który płacze na komediach romantycznych, w zimne wieczory owija się kocem, z kubkiem kakao i uwielbia przyjeżdżać na obiady do mamy, która razem z jego straszą siostrą Gemmą, jest najważniejszą kobietą w jego życiu.   
Otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli, przesuwając wzrok na Nicka i Maxa, którzy byli pochłonięci rozmową na temat, który nie bardzo interesował zielonookiego. Ostatnią osobą przy ich stoliku był Zayn, który maślanymi oczami wpatrywał się w blondyna, stojącego za barem.   
\- Skończ z tym – powiedział, szturchając przyjaciela.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – spojrzał na kędzierzawego, marszcząc brwi w niezadowoleniu.  
\- Dałbyś spokój z tym blondynem – skinął głową w kierunku baru – Po pierwsze nie jest tobą zainteresowany, po drugie jest betą.   
\- Skąd masz tę pewność? – prychnął, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
\- Nie pachnie jak omega, ani alfa. Dodatkowo sam ci to powiedział – przypomniał mu.  
\- No i co z tego, że jest betą – mruknął niezadowolony.  
\- Beta nie jest wstanie ci pomóc podczas rui i nie da ci dzie… - urwał, spoglądając w górę. Jego zielone spojrzenie zatrzymało się na kelnerze, który właśnie pojawił się przy ich stoliku. A dokładniej był to najpiękniejszy omega, jakiego kędzierzawy widział. Błękitne, niczym bezchmurne niebo, błyszczące oczy, drobny nosek, wysokie kości policzkowe, brązowe włosy, które zdawały się być niezwykle miękkie i wąskie, różowe usta, które układały się w lekkim uśmiechu.   
\- Witam – odezwał się, a Harry poczuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz – Co podać?  
Nim Styles zdążył się odezwać, jego towarzysze zaczęli podawać swoje zamówienia. Kiedy przyszła kolej na kędzierzawego, jego spojrzenie natrafiło na tęczówki szatyna. Miął wrażenie, że tonął w błękitnych oczach, nie potrafiąc się odezwać. Dopiero, kiedy Liam go szturchnął, otrząsnął się i zauważył rumieniec na twarzy chłopaka, który prawdopodobnie został wywołany jego intensywnym spojrzeniem.   
\- Poproszę piwo – w końcu się odezwał – i…może twój numer – uśmiechnął się, puszczając oczko do szatyna. Wiedział, że to było tanie i głupie zagranie, ale co tam, już i tak się zbłaźnił przed omegą.   
\- Nie rozdaję numerów nieznajomym – odpowiedział z lekkim zawstydzeniem i skierował się do baru. Wzrok kędzierzawego od razu spoczął na zgrabnych, krągłych pośladkach, które były idealnie opięte przez ciemne spodnie.   
Kiedy szatyn zniknął, Harry spojrzał na mulata. Na jego twarzy widział zdegustowanie, pomieszane z rozbawieniem.  
\- Co? – nie wiedział o co mu chodzi.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś – jęknął – Ten tekst z numerem telefonu był tragiczny.  
\- Zamknij się – warknął na niego.   
*****  
Wszedł za ladę barową, zaglądając do kuchni, gdzie podał zamówienie i wrócił do Nialla.  
\- Pięć piw – rzucił do blondyna.   
\- Co on chciał? – spytał, mrużąc oczy wpatrywał się gdzieś w głąb lokalu.  
\- Hm? – spojrzał na Irlandczyka, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. Dopiero, kiedy podążył za jego wzrokiem zauważył, że przygląda się piątce mężczyzn, od których szatyn właśnie zebrał zamówienie.  
\- Próbował mnie poderwać – odpowiedział, wzruszając przy tym ramionami.  
\- A dokładniej? – naciskał, nalewając piwo, a Louis nie rozumiał o co chodzi.  
\- Chciał mój numer – wyjaśnił.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że mu nie dałeś – spojrzał z niepokojem na szatyna.  
\- Nie.  
\- To dobrze – odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Niall, co się dzieje? – zapytał, chcąc zrozumieć zachowanie Horana.  
\- Nie powinieneś się z nim zadawać – odwrócił się do Louisa, a na jego twarzy widoczna była powaga.  
\- Co? Czemu?  
\- Ten co cię podrywał to Harry Styles – wyjaśnił.  
\- C-co? – wykrztusił. Słyszał oczywiście o nim. Cała Anglia, chyba o nim słyszała. Był przywódcą londyńskiej mafii. Wszyscy się go bali, najbezpieczniej było się przy nim nie wychylać i nie denerwować.   
\- Teraz rozumiesz?  
\- Tak – przytaknął, przełykając ślinę i niepewnie spoglądając w kierunku kędzierzawego. Od razu napotkał zielone spojrzenie, które się w niego wpatrywało. Przez ciało Tomlinsona przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.   
*****l   
Z lekkim strachem zbliżał się do stolika, na tacy niosąc zamówione piwo. Im był bliżej, tym czuł bardziej jak jego ręce się trzęsły. Uznał to za zwycięstwo, kiedy zatrzymał się przy odpowiednim stoliku i udało mu się postawić na blacie szklanki, bez uronienia ani jednej kropli. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek, co wcale mu nie pomagało.   
Planował odsunąć się od stolika, kiedy duża dłoń chwyciła jego nadgarstek. Uniósł wzrok i natknął się na zielone spojrzenie.   
\- Zostań z nami – uśmiechnął się do szatyna.  
\- Um…nie mogę – próbował wysunąć swoją rękę z uścisku, ale kędzierzawy mu na to nie pozwolił – M-mam pracę.  
\- Nic się nie stanie, jak na chwilę porozmawiamy – próbował przekonać chłopaka.   
\- Naprawę nie powinienem – czuł jak wali mu serce z nerwów. Chciał już odejść, ale Styles mu na to nie pozwalał.  
\- Jeśli boisz się szefa, mogę z nim pogadać – naciskał. Naprawdę chciał bliżej poznać omegę, z nadzieją, że coś z tego będzie.  
\- Nie trzeba. To mój pierwszy dzień i wolałbym nie sprawiać sobie kłopotów.  
\- W porządku – westchnął zrezygnowany alfa, puszczają nadgarstek Louisa, na co ten odetchnął z ulgą – Innym razem? – spytał z nadzieję.  
\- Um…może innym razem – odpowiedział i jak najszybciej odszedł od stolika, przyciskając do siebie tacę.   
Kilka minut później ponownie się tam pojawił z zamówionym jedzeniem, jednak Harry nie sprawiał mu już problemów. Jednak ciągle czuł jak alfa wodzi za nim wzrokiem.   
*****  
\- Dałbyś już spokój – poczuł jak brunet szturcha go ramieniem.  
\- Z czym? – ani na moment nie spuścił wzroku z drobnego omegi.  
\- Z tym kelnerem – wyjaśnił, czym zyskał uwagę przyjaciela – Olał cię, nie jest zainteresowany, więc daruj sobie.  
\- Mówi to osoba, która sama od kilku miesięcy wzdycha do barmana – odciął się.   
\- Przynajmniej wiesz co ja czuję, kiedy ty mi zwracasz uwagę – prychnął.   
\- Ja przynajmniej znalazłem sobie omegę, a ty wzdychasz do bety – wrócił wzrokiem na szatyna, tym samym dając do zrozumienia Malikowi, że ich rozmowa została zakończona.   
Widział jak omega podchodzi do jednego ze stolików, stawiając przed klientami ich zamówienia. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się w niezadowoleniu, a usta zacisnęły w wąską linię, kiedy postawny alfa o blond włosach, postawionych na żelu, zaczął zagadywać do szatyna. Na policzkach chłopaka pojawił się rumieniec i posłał klientowi nieśmiały uśmiech.   
Harry czuł jak wzbiera w nim złość. Wiedział, że uroczy kelner nie jest jego, jednak nie podobało mu się, że ktoś jeszcze próbował go podrywać. Miarka się przebrała, kiedy obcy alfa klepnął niebieskookiego w tyłek, gdy ten odchodził.   
Nie zważając na nawoływania jego towarzyszy, podniósł się z miejsca i chwilę później stał przed blondynem, przyduszając go do ściany. W szarych oczach alfy, dostrzegalny był strach, kiedy wpatrywał się w Stylesa. W lokalu zapanowała cisza i wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na nich. Louis stał kilka kroków dalej i wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zemdleć.   
\- Co to miało być? – warknął.   
\- J-ja – skrzeczał, próbując coś powiedzieć.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie waż się go dotykać – cedził każde słowo – Zrozumiałeś?  
Alfa pośpiesznie pokiwał głowa, jednak najwyraźniej to nie było to czego chciał kedzierzawy.   
\- Zrozumiałeś? – powtórzył pytanie, uderzając nim o ścianę.   
\- T-tak – wychrypiał, a dłoń Stylesa zsunęła się z jego szyi. Mimo to nie odszedł. Ujął ramię blondyna i pchnął przed szatyna.  
\- Teraz, przeproś – zażądał.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- W-w porządku – ciało omegi się trzęsło, podobnie jak głos.  
\- Louis – obok kelnera pojawił się Irlandczyk, ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy – W porządku?  
\- Tak – przytaknął i pozwolił, aby barman objął go i poprowadził w kierunku baru.  
Harry jednak nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi, w jego głowie tkwiło tylko jedno słowo „Louis”. Właśnie się dowiedział, jak to cudne stworzenie ma na imię.  
*****  
Wyszedł z pubu, przekładając przez ramię swoją torbę. Nareszcie skończył pracę na dziś i mógł wrócić do domu. Przeważnie szedł z Niallem, który jak się okazało, mieszkał w tej samej kamienicy co Louis, tylko piętro wyżej. Niestety dzisiaj blondyn musiał zostać trochę dłużej, ponieważ jego zmiennik poinformował, że się spóźni godzinę.   
Ciesząc się, że skończył na dziś pracę, skierował się w dół ulicy. Jak zwykle dzień w pubie był męczący. Jednym plusem było to, że tym razem nie pojawił się tam Harry Styles. Odkąd Louisa zaczął tam pracę pojawiał się codziennie i próbował umówić z szatynem, niestety bez skutków. Ten za każdym razem mu odmawiał. Zawsze Louis starał się to zrobić delikatnie, aby tylko nie zezłościć alfy. Nie chciał tego, nigdy nie wiedział jak to się skończy.   
\- Louis – usłyszał za sobą wołanie i bardzo dobrze znał ten głos. No tak, los nie mógł chociaż ten jedna raz go oszczędzić i musiał zetknąć go z Harrym. Po jego plecach przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Mimo to zatrzymał się i odwrócił w kierunku alfy. Z każdym krokiem Styles był coraz bliżej. Usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu, który wywoływał dołeczki w policzkach, a zielone oczy błyszczały – Cześć.  
\- Hej Harry – starał się, aby jego głos się nie trząsł, podobnie jak jego ciało.  
\- Skończyłeś na dziś pracę?  
\- Tak.  
\- To może moglibyśmy pójść do jakiejś kawiarni, albo restauracji.  
\- Um… - wiedział, że musi szybko coś wymyślić, inaczej alfa zacznie podejrzewać, że kłamie – Przepraszam, ale nie dam dzisiaj rady.  
\- Nawet na godzinkę? – jego uśmiech odrobinę przygasł, mimo to dalej można było usłyszeć nadzieję w głosie.   
\- Przepraszam, ale mama z siostrami mnie dzisiaj odwiedza – skłamał – A muszę jeszcze ogarnąć mieszkanie, przed ich przyjazdem.   
\- Oh, w porządku. To może innym razem? – zapytał jak zawsze, kiedy Louis mu odmawiał.  
\- Tak, może innym razem – odpowiedział, chociaż wiedział, że nie będzie innego razu.   
\- Mógłbym cię chociaż odprowadzić?  
\- N-nie musisz – nie chciał, aby ten go odprowadzał, nie chciał, aby dowiedział się gdzie mieszka, ale nie umiał mu powiedzieć wprost „nie”. Liczył, że alfa sam się domyśli.   
\- Ale chcę – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Nie domyślił się.   
\- Ok – mruknął, czym wywołał radość na twarzy kędzierzawego.  
Szli obok siebie, i choć nie trzymali się za ręce, zdaniem szatyna, Harry szedł zbyt blisko. Czuł się niekomfortowo, nawet jeśli pomiędzy nimi nie było ciszy, ponieważ Styles go co chwilę zagadywał. Widział jak ludzi patrzą się na nich z lekkim strachem i jakby współczuciem, które było kierowane do Tomlinsona.   
Louis odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zatrzymali się przed jego mieszkaniem. Podziękował alfie i jak najszybciej zniknął za drzwiami.  
*****  
Harry dalej nie odpuszczał. Praktycznie codziennie bywał w barze i próbował się umówić z Louisem. Parę razy zdarzyło się nawet, że czekał pod uczelnią szatyna i razem z nim szedł do baru. Nie podobało się to Tomlinsonowi, ale bał się cokolwiek zrobić.   
Fakt Harry był przystojny i to bardzo. Okazało się, że był również inteligentny i kilka razy udało mu się rozbawić szatyna. Jednak Louis ciągle myślał o tym co słyszał na temat alfy oraz czego był świadkiem w pierwszym dniu swojej pracy. To wywoływało u niego lęk i kazało trzymać się od niego z daleka, co niestety mu się nie udawało.   
*****  
To nie był dobry dzień dla Louisa. Wiedział to już rano, kiedy zaspał na zajęcia i zapomniał parasola, przez co moknął na przystanku, czekając, aż przyjedzie jego autobus. Później okazało się, że ma kolokwium, o którym zapomniał, więc nie był przygotowany i jeszcze jeden z wykładowców zgubił jego referat i Louis musiał go ponownie przynieść – dobrze, że nie usunął go z komputera.  
Jednak nie to było najgorsze…  
\- N-Niall – Louis wszedł za ladę baru, kładąc na niej tacę.  
\- Lou, wszystko dobrze? – zmarszczył brwi widząc duże rumieńce na twarzy szatyna i jego zlękniony wzrok.   
\- Chyba dostałem gorączki – odpowiedział, przełykając ciężko ślinę.  
\- Co? Przypadkiem nie brałeś wolnego na przyszły tydzień? – był zaskoczony i również lekko podenerwowany. Wiedział, że większość ich klientów to alfy i jeśli wyczują zapach Louisa, może się to źle skończyć.  
\- Bo t-tak miało być – odpowiedział zlękniony – N-nie wiem c-co się stało.  
\- W porządku Lou, odprowadzę cię do domu – odrzucił ściereczkę, która wycierał szklanki.  
\- N-nie, ktoś musi zostać – pokręcił głową.  
\- Ale…  
\- N-nie, dam radę, a ty przekaż Joshowi, jak przyjdzie, co się stało.  
\- W porządku, ale bądź ostrożny – poprosił.  
\- B-będę – posłał mu słaby uśmiech i zniknął na zapleczu.   
Założył ciepłą kurtkę, owijając się szalem i nasuwając czapkę na uszy, aby uchronić głowę od chłodnego, listopadowego wiatru. Spryskał się jeszcze neutralizatorem, chociaż wiedział, że niewiele on mu pomoże.  
Wyszedł na zewnątrz, szczelniej opatulając się kurtką, kiedy uderzył w niego chłodny podmuch i szybkim krokiem skierował się do swojego mieszkania. Przez całą drogę rozglądał się dookoła, czy nikt mu się nie przygląda, bądź za nim nie podąża. Nie chciał zostać złapany przez obcą alfę i zostać związanym. Chciał, aby był to ktoś, kogo kochał. W jego umyśle pojawił się Harry, co go zaniepokoiło. Potrząsnął głową, aby odgonić niechciane myśli. Przecież nie kochał Stylesa, owszem był przystojny, pociągał go, ale szatyn nie był w nim zakochany. I na pewno z nim nie będzie.   
Dzieliło go już kilka metrów od jego kamienicy, kiedy został pchnięty w boczną uliczkę. Poczuł ból, kiedy jego plecy i głowa zderzyły się z zimnym murem. Przed nim stały trzy postawne alfy, wiedział na ich twarzach podniecenie. Czuł jak paraliżuje go strach. Wiedział, że to się nie skończy dobrze. Był tylko słabym omegą, a przed sobą miał trzy alfy.  
\- Cudownie pachniesz skarbie – jeden z mężczyzn – o długich, czarnych włosach – nachylił się nad szatynem zaciągając jego zapachem.   
\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytał inny.  
\- N-nie – potrząsnął głową, nie chciał pomocy, nie ich.   
\- Nie kłam, widzimy w jakim jesteś stanie – ostatni z nich, objął go, przyciągając do swojego ciała. Louis czuł jego erekcję na swoim udzie, przez co zrobiło mu się niedobrze – Pomożemy ci.  
\- N-nie – próbował odepchnąć obcego alfę od siebie.  
\- No dalej będzie fajnie – zaczął ciągnąć Louisa w kierunku wyjścia z uliczki. Nie zdążyli jednak z niej wyjść, ponieważ ktoś zastąpił im drogę, ktoś na kogo widok szatyn poczuł ulgę – Harry Styles.   
\- Zostawcie go – warknął. Louis widział na jego twarzy wściekłość, a w oczach chęć mordu.  
\- Spieprzaj koleś – odezwał się jeden z nich. Albo nie wiedzieli kim jest, albo byli tak zamroczeni gorączką omegi, że nie zwrócili uwagi. W innym wypadku, już dawno by uciekali. Harry wzbudzał lęk jak był spokojny, a co dopiero, gdy był wściekły.   
\- Powiedziałem coś – wycedził, jednak nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji od trzech alf. Nie chcąc się ponownie powtarzać, zaatakował mężczyznę, który cały czas trzymał Louisa. Na skutek tego, puścił omegę, który od razu odbiegł, stając pod ścianą. Harry z kolei zaatakował pozostałe alfy. Wszystko działo się szybko. Tomlinson stał, z mocno bijącym sercem i obserwował to co się przed nim dzieje. Styles nie miał większych problemów w pokonaniu alf. Kiedy trójka mężczyzn próbowała się pozbierać, Harry podszedł do przerażonego Louisa.  
\- L-Lou… - jego głos zadrżał, kiedy poczuł odurzający zapach omegi.  
\- H-Harry…dom – powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem. Naprawdę chciał być jak najszybciej w swoim mieszkaniu.  
\- Tak, jasne – chwycił dłoń szatyna i pociągnął w kierunku odpowiedniej kamienicy. Już po chwili stali pod drzwiami od mieszkania omegi. Louis otworzył drzwi i odwrócił się z zamiarem podziękowania kędzierzawemu, jednak nim udało mu się to zrobić został wepchnięty do środka i przyparty do ściany. Harry naciskał na jego ciało, a jego oczy płonęły podnieceniem.  
\- H-Harry…n-nie – z jednaj strony chciał odepchnąć mężczyznę, ale z drugiej pragnął go. Potrzebował alfy, jego gorączka z każdą chwilą rosła i wiedział, że nie jest w stanie nic w tej sprawie zrobić.  
\- Lou – wychrypiał, zaciągając się zapachem szatyna, który tylko zwiększał jego pragnienie na połączenie się z omegą – Wiesz, że nie dam rady…  
\- Harry…  
\- Potrzebujesz mnie, potrzebujesz alfy – zderzył ich biodra ze sobą, wywołując przyjemne tarcie. Z ust Louisa wydostał się jęk.  
\- N-nie możemy… - próbował walczyć z tym, chociaż wiedział, że walka i tak jest przegrana.  
\- Proszę Lou – przygryzł lekko szczękę omegi – Zajmę się tobą, zaopiekuję…  
\- D-dobrze – poległ, to było nieuniknione.   
Tylko tyle trzeba było Harry’emu. Szybko pozbył się kurtek z ich ciał i chwilę później byli w sypialni, gdzie pchnął szatyna, który wylądował na łóżku. Nachylił się nad szatynem łącząc ich usta w tak upragnionym pocałunku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu mógł posmakować tych wąskich, różowych ust. Było lepiej niż to sobie wyobrażał.  
Oderwał się od omegi, kiedy zaczęło im brakować powietrza.   
\- Harry, proszę… - jęknął szatyn, kiedy kędzierzawy powoli pozbywał się ich ubrań.  
\- O co?  
\- P-proszę, potrzebuję cię – jego oczy były lekko przysłonięte mgłą, a cała jego twarz jak i pierś były zaczerwienione – Po-potrzebuję twojego knota.  
\- Już nie długo Lou – wychrypiał, nachylając się nad omegą i ponownie go całując.   
Odsunął się od szatyna, kończąc rozbieranie ich jak najszybciej, aby ponownie móc położyć swoje dłonie na gładkiej i miękkiej skórze. Louis był piękny, bardzo piękny. Jego sztywny, czerwony i ociekający penis, leżał na brzuchu, co tylko pokazało kędzierzawemu, jak bardzo omega go potrzebuje.   
\- Na ręce i kolana – zażądał przewracając omegę na brzuch.   
Louis wedle polecenia wsparł się na rękach i kolanach, unosząc swój tyłek do góry. Poczuł duże dłonie na swoich pośladkach, które je rozsunęły.  
\- Lou jesteś taki mokry i to dla mnie – wychrypiał, obserwując jak po udach szatyna powoli spływa śluz – I do tego twój zapach.   
\- Harry – jęknął, chcąc, aby alfa się nim zajął.  
\- Spokojnie skarbie - z tymi słowami obniżył się i polizał spragnioną uwagi dziurkę Louisa, na co z wąskich ust wydostało się sapnięcie.   
Polizał ją jeszcze kilka razy, nim ostrożnie wsunął swój język w omegę. Czuł jak mięśnie lekko zaciskają się na jego języku. Wsuwał go coraz głębiej, wywołując tym u szatyna jęki i skomlenia, które były muzyką dla jego uszu. Mógłby już zawsze tego słuchać. Czuł jak omega drży i wiedział, że niewiele mu trzeba.  
\- H-Harry – zaskomlał – Ja z-zaraz…  
\- W porządku skarbie, dojdź – odparł i wrócił do przerwanej czynności.  
To wystarczyło, aby niebieskooki wydusił z siebie krzyk i doszedł. Opadł na materac, głęboko oddychając i próbując dojść do siebie.   
\- Skarbie odwróć się – Harry zawisł nad mniejszym chłopakiem i pomógł mu odwrócić się na plecy. Widział na jego zaczerwienionej twarzy kropelki potu z pomocą, których jego grzywka przykleiła się do jego czoła.   
\- Harry – wychrypiał – Potrzebuję cię, b-błagam – wpatrywał się zamglonymi oczami w alfę.  
\- Najpierw cię rozciągnę – cmoknął szatyna w czoło i tak jak powiedział, ostrożnie wkładał w niego palce, rozciągając go. Podziwiał twarz szatyna i wsłuchiwał się w jego odgłosy, kiedy udało mu się trafić w prostatę.   
\- J-już, p-proszę – skomlał Louis, czując, że potrzebuje knota kędzierzawego. Potrzebuje, aby alfa go zaspokoił.   
\- W porządku – wyciągnął swoje palce i nakierował penisa, na wejście omegi. Trącił główką pierścień mięśni i powoli wsuwał się coraz głębiej. Zatrzymał się na moment, chcąc, aby Louis się przyzwyczaił, jednak omedze to nie było potrzebne.  
\- R-rusz się, proszę – zarzucił ramiona na szyję kędzierzawego, przyciągając go do pocałunku.   
Alfa zaczął ruszać swoimi biodrami. Najpierw powoli, jednak z czasem zaczął zwiększać tempo, słysząc prośby szatyna. Odkąd poznał chłopaka marzył o tej chwili. O momencie, kiedy w swoich ramionach będzie trzymał drobne ciało, aby móc poznać, jego każdy cal. Ta świadomość i widok Tomlinsona - jego zrumienionej twarzy, zamglonych, błękitnych tęczówek oraz wąskich ust, z pomiędzy których wydostawały się cudowne dźwięki – doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Warczał cicho czując jak Louis się na nim zaciska i wiedział, że omega jest blisko, zresztą podobnie jak on. Nie musiał długo czekać, kiedy biała maź ubrudziła ich brzuchy i klatki piersiowe. Szatyn zacisnął się mocniej wokół jego członka, co i jego doprowadziło na krawędź. Wbił zęby w skórę na szyi szatyna, przebijając ją. Czuł to, czuł jak ich dusze wiążą się ze sobą. Wiedział, że teraz on i Louis są połączeni. Po chwili opadł na chłopaka i ostrożnie odwrócił ich tak, aby to mniejszy był na górze, wiedząc, że na jakiś czas utknął wewnątrz omegi, dopóki jego węzeł się nie zmniejszy.  
\- Zmęczony – zapytał, widząc, że chłopak chowa twarz w jego szyi i ma przymknięte oczy.  
\- Yhm – mruknął.  
\- W takim razie odpocznij – pocałował omegę w głowę i zaczął gładzić jego plecy.   
*****  
Przebudził się, czując ból w całym ciele. Był lepki, a w powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny, odrobinę duszący zapach. Uchylił powieki i widział, że sypialnia jest zdemolowana. Wiedział, że czeka go długie sprzątnie. Mimo to był spełniony i zadowolony. W końcu, po 3 dniach, jego gorączka się skończyła, a on był w stanie myśleć całkowicie trzeźwo. Już nie kierowała nim potrzeba. I właśnie wtedy do niego w pełni dotarło co w ciągu ostatnich dni miało miejsce. Harry Styles, to on pomógł mu w gorączce, mało tego, połączył ich. Dłoń od razu powędrował do znaku, który zostawił po sobie alfa.   
Czuł się zagubiony, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić, jak się zachować. To nie miało się wydarzyć, Harry nie miał zostać jego alfą, przerażał go. Jednak z drugiej strony, to jak kędzierzawy zajmował się nim…był czuły i delikatny. Dbał, aby nie skrzywdzić szatyna. W ogóle nie przypominał Harry’ego Styles, szefa mafii.  
Odwrócił się powoli, zastanawiając się czy Harry dalej śpi. Jak się okazało alfy nie było. Louis lekko odetchnął, nie czuł się gotowy, aby spotkać się z kędzierzawym.  
Usiadł na łóżku, rozglądają się dookoła i zastanawiając się czy najpierw powinien coś zjeść czy wziąć prysznic. Nie zdążył podjąć decyzji. Drzwi do sypialni zostały otwarte i do środka wszedł Harry. Usta układały się w szerokim uśmiechu, wydawał się być niezwykle szczęśliwy, a w dłoniach trzymał tacę ze śniadaniem.  
\- Dzień dobry Lou – wdrapał się na łóżko, kładąc tackę na kolanach szatyna i pocałował go w policzek.  
\- Um…hej Harry – mruknął, wlepiając wzrok w jedzenie. Naprawdę dobrze to wyglądało i pachniało. Kędzierzawy przygotował mu jajka z kiełbaskami i do tego świeże pieczywo oraz kubek herbaty i sok pomarańczowy.   
\- Jedz – zachęcił go, podchodząc do okna i uchylając je, aby wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza. Chwilę później z powrotem był w łóżku – Na pewno jesteś głodny.  
\- Dziękuję – skinął głową i zaczął konsumować to co przygotował dla niego alfa.   
Podczas gdy Louis jadł, panowała pomiędzy nimi cisza, jednak szatyn czuł na sobie wzrok Stylesa, co odrobinę go krępowało.  
\- Było bardzo dobre – odpowiedział szczerze, odkładając tacę na bok.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – alfa owinął swoje ramiona dookoła chłopaka i przyciągnął do siebie, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu szyi omegi i zaciągnął się jego zapachem – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś mój Lou – westchnął szczęśliwie.  
Louis nie odpowiedział, a jego mina wyrażała niepewność, co zauważył kędzierzawy.  
\- Lou, wszystko dobrze? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- T-tak – skłamał, posyłając mu niezbyt przekonujący uśmiech.   
\- Kłamiesz – wytknął mu – Co się dzieje?  
\- Um…ja nie w-wiem jak…chodzi o t-to, że nie powinniśmy b-być ra-razem – widział zranienie na twarzy alfy, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa.   
\- Och…no tak, dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? – odpowiedział gorzko – Przecież nie chciałeś się ze mną umówić i gdyby nie twoja gorączka nigdy byś mi nie pozwolił na to – Louis czuł jak jego serce się łamie na widok nieszczęśliwego Stylesa – W końcu nawet mnie nie lubisz.  
\- Nie, to nie tak – zaprzeczył i te słowa były prawdą. Lubił Harry’ego – Ja po prostu…boję się…ciebie – w końcu do z siebie wydusił.  
\- Co? – widać było zaskoczenie na twarzy alfy.  
\- Ja…spodobałeś mi się, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy – zaczął wyjaśniać – Ale później dowiedziałem się kim jesteś i bałem się. Jeszcze później zaatakowałeś klienta…  
\- O Boże – jęknął – Przepraszam Lou. Tak jestem szefem mafii i potrafię być okrutny, ale…ale nigdy bym nie skrzywdził ciebie. Zależy mi na tobie, a teraz, chcąc czy nie, jesteśmy połączeni i zrobię wszystko byś był szczęśliwy i bezpieczny. Nigdy nie zrobię czegoś co mogłoby cię zranić. Kocham cię.  
\- Obiecujesz? – spytał niepewnie – Obiecujesz, że nigdy, w żaden sposób mnie nie zranisz?  
\- Obiecuję.  
\- Dobrze – skinął, czym wywołał szeroki uśmiech u Stylesa.  
*****  
Siedzieli w salonie, w domu rodzinnym Harry’ego. Naprzeciwko nich, znajdowała się Anne, z twarzy której nie chodził uśmiech. Louis był tam po raz pierwszy. Dopiero od 3 miesięcy byli z Harrym razem i zważając na ich sytuację uznali, że czas najwyższy, aby poznać swoje rodziny. Anne od razu pokochała Louisa i to było bardzo widoczne. W ciągu tego czasu Louis zaczął na nowo poznawać swojego alfę. Jak się okazało Harry przy najbliższych zachowywał się jak zwykły chłopak. Był cały czas czuły i delikatny wobec szatyna, dbał, aby niczego mu nie brakowało i spełniał każde jego życzenie. Uwielbiał wieczory, kiedy wtuleni w siebie pili gorącą czekoladę i oglądali komedie romantyczne, chociaż zawsze się podśmiewywał z alfy, że na nich płacze. Kochał w nim to oddanie wobec przyjaciół i rodziny, wiedział, że oni są dla niego najważniejsi i jest w stanie wskoczyć dla nich w ogień. Taki był naprawdę Harry, jego Harry, w którym z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się zakochiwał.   
\- Cieszę się, że Harry ma kogoś takiego jak ty – po raz kolejny, w ciągu 2 godzin Anne powiedziała to zdanie.  
\- Mamo – kędzierzawy przewrócił oczami – Powtarzasz się.  
\- Po prostu jestem szczęśliwa. Momentami obawiałam się, że z nikim się nie zwiążesz – tymi słowami wywołała u Stylesa ponowne wywrócenie oczami – Teraz tylko czekać na ślub i wnuki – westchnęła z rozmarzeniem.  
\- No właśnie – zaczął Harry, drapiąc się po karku – Właściwie to mamy z Louisem coś do ogłoszenia.  
\- Czy… - zaczęła ostrożnie, jednak na jej twarzy cały czas widoczny był uśmiech, a jej oczy zaczęły mocniej błyszczeć – Czy ty Louis…  
\- Tak, jestem w ciąży – potwierdził przypuszczenia kobiety – 11 tydzień.  
\- To wspaniale – podniosła się fotela i po chwili garnęła swojego syna i jego partnera do silnego uścisku – Gratuluję. Pamiętajcie, cokolwiek trzeba, zawsze wam pomogę – widać było podekscytowanie kobiety.  
\- Dziękuję mamo – kędzierzawy cmoknął Anne w policzek, nim ponownie opadli na swoje miejsca. Zgarnął Louisa w swoje objęcia i pozwolił, aby mniejszy się w niego wtulił.   
Im dłużej Louis mu odmawiał, tym coraz bardziej tracił nadzieję. A jednak był tu teraz z szatynem w ramionach, który był jego omegą i spodziewali się dziecka. Czy w tej chwili mógłby być szczęśliwszy? Nie! Louis i ich maleństwo byli jego szczęściem i tak długo jak będą przy nim, niczego mu nie będzie brakować.


End file.
